


Frivolous Activity

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Frivolous Activity

Title: Frivolous Activity  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #258: Truly, Madly, Deeply  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Sheer silliness. I also gacked a bunch of lines from the movie "Truly, Madly, Deeply."  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Frivolous Activity

~

“This is the most frivolous activity yet--”

“Yes, I know, Severus.” Harry clasped Severus’ hand and continued staring up at the blue sky. “I think it’s relaxing.”

“You would.”

Harry grinned. “Hey, there’s one!” he said.

Severus squinted. “Dumbledore,” he pronounced.

“You think?” A moment later Harry began sniggering.

“What is it, brat?”

“How about that one?” Harry asked, pointing.

“That looks like Dumbledore, too.”

“I was going to say your mother.”

“You think _every_ cloud looks like my mother.”

“That one really does, though! Look: the eyes, the nose, the eyebrows... Brilliant!”

“My mother does not have a beard!”

~


End file.
